


Highways I Call Home (Frerard)

by majesticdragonair



Series: Married! Frerard Oneshots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: :'), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Husbands, M/M, frank is a short ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: In which Frank is short, and Gerard loves to rub it in his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first proper series!! these are just one-shots of domestic married! frerard life. they'll all be connected, but they're not in order of events.
> 
> i may throw in mikey later, and ship him with ray or pete. maybe kirstin, they're such goals it hurts me.
> 
> alSO THE TITLE IS FROM SUMMERTIME. and i feel so proud because it kind of fits? like i know gee wrote it for lindsey, but c'mon it fits.

“Gerard!! Can you come and help me please?”

Gerard placed his coffee on the table and stood up, turning off the television and walking to the kitchen, a little hesitant. Frank loved to trick him into pranks, and he had just woken up, so he wasn’t in much of a joking mood just yet.

But when he walked into the kitchen, Frank stood there with a red face and crossed arms, looking a little angry. Gerard smiled, because really, angry Frank was very cute. Except when he yelled, but still very cute.

“What’s wrong, hun?” Gerard asked, walking over to his husband and smiling down at him. Frank sighed and uncrossed his arms.

“The clothes line outside got jammed and I can’t reach it…” he grumbled, gesturing out the window above the sink. Gerard grinned and let out a slightly high pitched laugh, nodding.

“Yeah okay Frankie, I’ll help you,” he gets a kiss on the cheek from Frank before he was being dragged outside by the hand, and he laughed at his husband’s eagerness. He started to unclip clothes and give them to Frank, who put the pegs and said clothes in the basket.

The two had gotten a small house (one bedroom, one bathroom, living room, kitchen and a small backyard) but it was perfect to them. The only major problem was that their house was close to a highway, but it wasn’t too loud. It was nice at night, to see the lights for the highway lit up but not many cars driving.

“Thank you, Gee,” Frank mumbled halfway through the chore, kissing the corner of the redhead’s mouth this time. Gerard nodded, smiling as he plucked off a pair of skinny jeans.

“Of course Frankie. It’s not like we can help your height,” Frank rolled his eyes, but the smile didn’t leave his lips as he took the jeans and placed them in the basket, along with the pegs that went in the peg box.

“But, it’s also nice to do things like this with you,” Gerard added. “I never really imagined getting married until I met you, and being like this is wonderful. I’ve never felt this much at home other than my basement room I had back as a teenager.”

Frank nodded, understanding how Gerard felt. Just then, a truck honked from the highway. Even if it was a few streets away, it was still loud. Frank laughed. “Yeah? Feel like home next to a highway”

Gerard grinned at that, shrugging and pressing a kiss to the shorter man’s cheek. “Home is anywhere with you, Frankie.”

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minutes ago this literally happened to me except i had no gerard to help me :(


End file.
